<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf and Lioness by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094207">The Wolf and Lioness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cryp07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sleepy Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucer | Cryp07/Astan | Cryp07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolf and Lioness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luce don’t go..” Astan mumbled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder blade. Pride chuckled, gently prying Wrath’s arms off from around her waist and sat upwards. (Lucer is a morning person. Astan is not.)</p><p>“I have too...and you need to go to work as well.” Astan groaned, but sat up anyways, pressing a second kiss to the lioness’ cheek.</p><p>“Noo, Luce, stay with me.” She yawned, resting her chin on the purple-eyed woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“Please?” She sighed, and kissed the wolf’s forehead.</p><p>“I can’t. You know I have a lot of work.”</p><p>“But you can take a day off, right? Phelgor doesn’t do their work”</p><p>“<em>Phelgor</em> doesn’t do her work because Momman wants to give the childhood they never had.”</p><p>“But still!”</p><p>Lucer laughed softly, and turned to face Astan. “I gotta go.” The red-eyed woman huffed, and lay back down on the bed. (It was Lucer’s, although Astan spent more time in hers than her own.)</p><p>“Come back when your work is easier to manage then, or I’m gonna come catch you.” Pride smirked, leaning over her.</p><p>“And what will you do when you catch me?”</p><p>“Lucer!” Astan flushed, and hit at her lover gently.</p><p>“I should really go. I have work.”</p><p>“....” Wrath sighed, and kissed Pride’s forehead gently. “Okay. But I really will come get you if you have too much work.”</p><p>“How will you know?”</p><p>“I’ll get Levi to tell me.” The lioness let out a short laugh.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll come back when my work pile’s smaller.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” With that, Lucer stood, dressed and left for work.</p><p>(Astan loved her.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>